


Kissing Santa Claus

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Fayden, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Prompt: Finn has to dress up as Santa for Christmas. [A Fayden ficlet]
Relationships: Hayden Barnes/Hamilton Finn
Kudos: 2





	Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Hayden was pregnant and working as a hospital administrator.

** Kissing Santa Claus **  
  
Finn is sitting in his office going over charts when the door bangs open on its hinges and his noticeably pregnant girlfriend barrels into the room. She carries a big black trash bag in her hands that looks filled to the brim. He quickly drops his pen and runs over to her, taking the awkwardly sized bundle from her.  
  
"You shouldn't be carrying that," he said.  
  
She rolls her eyes. "Oh please. It weighs like 3 pounds."  
  
"Still, in your condition..."  
  
"Finn, you're a doctor. You should know better than anyone that pregnant women are a lot more resilient than they look." She shuts the door and gives him a pretty smile. "Aren't you going to ask what's inside?"  
  
"I figured you'd tell me."  
  
"Open it," Hayden said.  
  
He raises his eyebrows. "Is this a Christmas present? Because I thought we weren't exchanging gifts until tomorrow and -"  
  
She holds up a hand to stop him. "Just open it."  
  
Finn nods. "Okay, okay." He unknots the tie on the Glad bag, noticing that it's grimy with dust. Obviously, whatever it is, has been in storage for quite a while.  
  
Finn pulls out a rumpled red suit rimmed with white felt trim. A once-pointy hat is smushed at the bottom of the bag. "A Santa suit," he realizes. "Oh. You shouldn't have."  
  
"Finn..."  
  
"I mean, you really,  _really_ shouldn't have."  
  
"Finn, do you remember how you said you owed me a big favor?"  
  
"Did I? Really? Because nothing's coming to mind."  
  
"Well, alright then, do me a favor because I'm your baby mama."  
  
Finn frowns down at the suit before looking at Hayden again. "Suddenly I have a really bad feeling..."  
  
"No, this is good. It's really, really good. Think of it. You'll be spreading holiday cheer to all of the sick little boys and girls who are stuck at General Hospital for the holidays. I know how much you love kids and how dedicated of a doctor you are, and -"  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
"Finn, the Santa we hired to surprise the peds patients at the Christmas Eve party tonight cancelled on us at the very last minute. Something about having car trouble or whatever." She waves her hand. "Anyway, we're down one Santa and he's supposed to be the star of the show. There's no one else who could possibly wear the suit."  
  
"Really - no one?" He asks. "What about that big orderly Fankie?"  
  
"He retired a  _year_ ago, Finn."  
  
Finn scratches his cheek. "There must be someone else who could-"  
  
"There's not. I nominate you."  
  
"How thoughtful." He flicks the scratchy white cuff. "But I mean, I'm not exactly a hearty guy, in case you haven't noticed. In fact, I've been called downright scrawny before. I would never fit into this."  
  
"We can improvise. Desperate times call for desperate measures."  
  
"If you're so desperate for someone to fill this suit, maybe you could do it. You have more of a belly right now than I do."  
  
Her mouth gaped open. "Excuse me! Are you calling me  _fat?"_  
  
"No! Not at all! I just meant -" he sees the twin angry, crimson spots staining her cheeks -  _"ah hell!_ Fine. I'll do it. I'll play Santa tonight, but then you owe  _me_ one."  
  
Hayden's grimace instantly melts away. "Thank you," she says. She pats the big red suit which had seen too many Christmases and smells of mildew and mothballs. "Trust me, I'll be around when you're ready to collect." She crooks a finger at him and smirks before sauntering out of his office.  
  
Finn shakes his head as he plops the crumpled hat atop his head.  _"The things we do for love,"_ he murmurs.   
  
Xoxo  
  
"Ho ho ho," Finn intones as the last of the children scatter. Hayden stands before him, cupping her big stomach. "Come up here. Tell me what you want for Christmas, little girl."  
  
Hayden carefully climbs the three steps up to the platform. Finn holds out his arms to her and she slides onto his lap. "I think I'm a little too big for this, Santa," she says.  
  
"Not hardly."  
  
"Didn't you call me fat earlier?"  
  
"The 'F word' never passed my lips," Finn insists. "I think you look beautiful. Radiant, actually."  
  
"Oh, please. It looks like I swallowed a whole watermelon and maybe some other stuff too." She snuggles closer to him. "But thanks for trying to make me feel better."  
  
He nods. "So tell me what you want this year, sweetheart."  
  
"Honestly, in the past having  _things_ meant everything to me. Possessions meant status and security... but I've since realized that none of that  _stuff_ means anything in comparison to what I have now with you. I honestly can't wait to meet our little coming miracle."  
  
Finn gently settles his hand on her stomach. "It is a miracle, isn't it?"  
  
"It's not an 'it', Finn.  _She's_ a girl."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know it. I  _feel_ it. A mama just knows."  
  
Finn strokes her cheek with his free hand. "You're going to be a great mom; you know that."  
  
"I hope so. I didn't exactly have the most positive example of maternal warmth growing up. Naomi was awful."  
  
"Well, you're not Naomi.  _You_ are amazing and they are - excuse me,  _she_ is - a lucky little miracle to have you as her mother."  
  
Hayden's pretty eyes fill with tears and she swipes at the moist lids. "Stop saying such nice things. I'm already incredibly hormonal and I know if I start crying in earnest, I won't be able to stop."  
  
"No one would judge you if you did cry."  
  
"Maybe you wouldn't, but I'd hate to scare these kids."  
  
He chuckles. "Fair enough."  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to play Santa tonight. You were great and the kids all loved you."  
  
"Do you think they bought me in the role of jolly old St. Nick?"  
  
"Yes, I do, actually." She reaches out and tugs on the wispy tuft that makes up his cheap beard. Their eyes lock and hold for a long moment, and Finn can't resist giving her a soft, deep kiss on the lips. Fortunately, the children are gathered around the dessert table and eagerly munching on sugar cookies so none of them notice their passionate embrace.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Hayden," Finn whispers hoarsely against the seam of her mouth.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Finn."  
  
THE END.


End file.
